


In the Forest

by wicl93



Series: Uke! Kakashi [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicl93/pseuds/wicl93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the fourth part of a series with Kakashi as the uke. The stories will have a different seme or semes, and if there's a particular pairing you want, feel free to comment, and I'll try to get it in. New parts of the series will be added every month on the pairing day if possible. Technically, RaiKaka should be in August, but it's here instead as I have a different pairing in mind for August.</p>
<p>This story is RaiKaka - Kakashi meets Raido in the forest to train, or rather, to 'train'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Forest

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

WARNINGS: RaiKaka, side-pairings IbiKaka and GenRai, explicit yaoi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Previously:**

On the other side of the village, Kakashi was standing at the top of the Hokage monument, on top of the Yondaime's head. He frequently went up there to talk to his former sensei about what was going on in his life, especially when he wanted to talk about anything to do with Naruto. Kakashi may have excuses always at the ready for his tardiness, but generally it was as he was always busy doing something else which he didn't want to talk about, like this. He finished his conversation with Minato at around 12.30, heading down to get a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's before heading on to meet Raido at the Third Training Ground.

* * *

**Now:**

It was around 1.30pm when Kakashi finally got to the Third Training Ground, where Raido was already waiting for him.

"I suppose there's no point telling you that you're late", Raido remarked, when Kakashi finally arrived.

"I was walking along the path of life when I encountered a woman on a bicycle giving birth, and I had to stop and help her", Kakashi excused himself, nose buried in one of his Icha Icha books as usual.

"Wasn't it difficult for her to give birth while on a bicycle?"

"That was why she needed help."

"Okay...I was hoping to talk to you before we train..about Genma."

"What about him?" Kakashi asked, looking up from his book.

"His birthday is coming up, and I'm not sure what to get him, any ideas?" Raido asked.

"No, but I'll think about it, and I'm meeting someone for dinner tonight who may be able to help."

"Fine, thanks I guess...I wanted to try a new concealment jutsu, give me a minute then start tracking me?"

"Sure", Kakashi replied, eyes returning to his Icha Icha book.

"You know, someone who didn't know you would think that you never paid attention to anything but your porn", Raido commented, before heading off into the trees. Kakashi merely blinked, although his covered eye made it look the same as a wink, before returning his book to his vest pocket with a sigh.

He allowed Raido a minute, just as the older man had asked, before following him into the trees. Kakashi sniffed the air, easily scenting Raido's location. He tracked him, and around ten minutes later reached the tree where Raido was apparently hiding. He appeared in a puff of smoke on the tree branch beside Raido.

"I don't think the jutsu worked", Kakashi commented.

"Yeah, I think it needs some work", Raido replied, as Kakashi sat down on the branch beside him.

"Why are you so bothered about Genma's birthday?" Kakashi asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you guys sleep together sometimes?"

"Well yeah, but that's why I'm worried. What would you do?"

"Sleep with him?" Kakashi suggested, reaching towards his vest pocket for his book.

Raido realised what Kakashi was going to do, so moved first, pinning the younger man to the branch before he could begin reading his book again.

"Can't we have a conversation without you starting reading porn? Or does your mind just work around sex?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Kakashi defended himself.

"Well, even your excuse for being late was connected to sex", Raido pointed out, settling his weight on top of Kakashi so that they wouldn't fall from the branch.

"I think about things other than sex – besides, you're on top of me, what are you thinking about?"

"Teaching you a lesson", Raido retorted. Before Kakashi could ask what he meant, Raido had pressed his weight down even more, grinding his hips forwards to cut off any questions Kakashi could have asked. The silver-haired jounin groaned at the action.

"Raido, what –"

"Do I want? Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, I guess it is", Kakashi gasped in reply, as Raido ground his hips down again, pressing Kakashi's back into the branch below. Raido pulled back to flip Kakashi over onto his front, manoevring them both carefully so that they wouldn't fall. Kakashi's hardening cock, still trapped in the confines of his trousers, was pressed hard against the branch as Raido resettled his weight across Kakashi's back.

"So, Genma's birthday..." Raido trailed off suggestively.

"What, do you want to give him me as a present?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? Naked Kakashi, tied up with a bow of course..."

"Of course", Kakashi repeated, before he groaned, as he was pulled up slightly so that Raido could undo his trousers, Raido's own being undone just after. "So, you're teaching me a lesson so that I stop constantly thinking about sex?" Kakashi asked.

Raido pulled down Kakashi's trousers and underwear just enough to reveal the smooth, pale globes of the younger man's ass, Kakashi's now fully erect cock still caught in his underwear at the front. Raido ran one hand over the inviting cheeks, before sliding between them, two fingers seeking out the tight hole. He slid them both inside roughly, up to the first knuckle, before pulling them out and spitting on them.

"Lubricant", he said by way of explanation, before returning his spit-wetted fingers to the inviting ass beneath him. Kakashi groaned and bucked backwards. "And yeah, this is your lesson", Raido added, almost as an afterthought.

"More", Kakashi gasped, as the two fingers slid inside him, gradually deeper and deeper. He gasped when a third was added, then groaned when the three fingers struck his prostate.

"Having fun?" Raido asked slyly.

"What do you – ah! – think?!" Kakashi retorted sarcastically.

"Well, if you're going to be like that..." Raido trailed off, withdrawing his fingers. Kakashi whined at the loss. "I suppose I shouldn't", Raido continued.

"Shouldn't stop?" Kakashi asked hopefully.

"Shouldn't continue", Raido replied. "After all, if I want you to be Genma's present..."

"Then you should really make sure I'm a good enough present", Kakashi finished for him, pressing his bare ass against the still-clothed erection, although he could feel that the older man had opened his trousers, presumably for some relief to his own straining cock. Kakashi's hardness was still caught in the front of his underwear and trousers, and still pressed against the tree branch below them by Raido's weight on top of him, and he ground his hips downwards for some relief. Raido gripped his hips, admonishing him:

"None of that", he remarked. "I thought you wanted this?" he asked, as he pushed his trousers and underwear down slightly, pressing the head of his erection into the tight entrance.

"Yes, that", Kakashi gasped, trying to push himself backwards but being held in place by Raido's hands on his hips. "More", he begged Raido.

Raido considered teasing the silver-haired man beneath him, but decided against it, his own need becoming rapidly harder to deal with, so he instead plunged inside Kakashi.

"Fuck", Kakashi swore, partly from pleasure and partly from discomfort, as he was instantly stretched so wide, yet at the same time Raido had struck his prostate dead-on. Raido grinned and started thrusting shallowly.

"Sorry, did it hurt? Don't worry, I'll go slow until you're used to my size", he teased.

"Faster", Kakashi groaned, gripping the tree branch so hard his knuckles began turning white, as he felt Raido lay down across his back.

"Say 'please'", Raido ordered, whispering into Kakashi's ear.

"Faster – please", Kakashi said, complying in order to get what he wanted, as he knew that it would likely work better than arguing. And it did – Raido began moving faster, but stayed lying across Kakashi's back, so that the younger man' cock was stimulated by the solid branch beneath him, even if it was still clothed.

"You know, anyone could see us up here, even those little genin of yours", Raido teased.

"Fuck", Kakashi swore again, muttering into the branch as a surge of pleasure shot through him.

"Masochist and exhibitionist then?" Raido commented.

"No", Kakashi tried to complain, but realised that Raido might be correct, as the dull pain in his ass was only heightening the pleasure, and the thought that they might be seen...

Kakashi tightened his ass at the thought, making Raido groan in pleasure as well. Raido's thrusts were becoming increasingly more erratic –  _guess he's a bit of an exhibitionist as well,_ Kakashi commented to himself, but was prevented from voicing his thoughts as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him, leaving him moaning and gasping as he neared his peak. Suddenly, Raido stilled above him, and Kakashi felt as Raido came with a choked gasp.

"So hot", Kakashi muttered, as the warmth spread through his lower abdomen. He groaned and bucked backwards, earning only a couple more lazy thrusts – but it was enough, and he groaned loudly, soiling his underwear with the evidence of his pleasure. Raido pulled out slowly, tucking himself in and fastening his trousers.

"Genma's birthday is the day after tomorrow", he said to Kakashi. "He and I both have the day off – you better make sure you do as well. Get to our place at 8am – and I mean 8am, if you're late then we'll start without you." With that he jumped from the branch, walking off back towards the village. Kakashi pushed himself up into a sitting position, sorting himself out so that he was clothed, although increasingly uncomfortable, as his own come was drying in the front of his underpants, while Raido's was dripping out of his hole at the back.

"Better shower before dinner", he said to himself, before jumping down from the trees, heading the same way as Raido back towards the village.

* * *

**Next Part of Series - Who is Kakashi joining for dinner?**


End file.
